


Merlin in Chains

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what they did to him, Merlin would never give them any information. The enemies of Camelot would never succeed, even if it meant his death here, in this stinking cell. He only wished that he could have seen Arthur one last time before the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to 'Arthur in Chains'

  



End file.
